Trapped
by mimo123d
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash get caught in a building as it blows up, leaving one of them severly injured and out of hope. How long will they have to wait for help? Will they make it out alright? REVIEW PLEASE! (Rob and KF bromance.


**So here is another story i randomly thought of! Please review or ill just stop posting stories :/! They really make it seem like someone is actually reading this!**

**Please Enjoy~~**

* * *

3rd person POV.

Average mission gone wrong. But wasn't the Young Justice team's mission always end up like that? It was supposed to be simple (Haha Right!)

Go in grab intel leave. Simple right? Wrong. Nothing was simple when you had to break into a secret base of star labs disguised as a secret hideout. But wast it really? Nope. Wrong Co-ordinates . Wrong time . Wrong Place. At least that's what happened to Kid Flash and Robin. Ending with one hurt. Badly.

* * *

6 hours earlier. (3rd POV)

"The plan is to go into the following buildings and investigate recent Star Labs whereabouts. Do not engage in any action." Kaldur explained to the team on their way to the designated destination.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Wally asked casually while munching on a bag of chips.

"Dont you even listen Baywatch?" Artemis questioned in an annoyed tone , while Robin cackled.

"I do. I just don't listen to everything." Wally replied casually.

Kaldur gave him a stern look. "Wally, it would be greatly appreciated if you listened to everything the team had to say , also very respectful. Now, for the second time. We are going to several abandoned buildings on the outskirts of Gotham."

"_Great, Gotham. Cause Gotham suddenly is 100% safe."_ Wally thought as he finished eating his bag of chips.

"Were here Kaldur!" M'gann chirped.

"Okay, Here's the plan. Robin and Kid Flash, you two will be investigating the last building to the left. It is the farthest away and is about 2 miles away from the rest. Do you think you can handle it?" Kaldur asked.

Robin and Kid Flash high-fived each other and replied "Course!"

"Good. Superboy and M'gann will take the other two buildings and me and Artemis will make a perimeter." Kaldur explained. " Do Not engage in battle no matter under any circumstances. Stay active via com-link . Lets Go. " Kaldur finished as the team rolled out.

Robin quickly ran off with KF to the last warehouses, Superboy and M'gann ran over to theirs as Kaldur and Artemis split up to make a perimeter.

* * *

"Checking Checking. Comm-link working?" Wally asked into his Comm-link.

"I don't know , are they ?" Artemis replied sarcastically.

"Yeesh. No need to be bitchy about it. " Wally muttered out loud. Getting a snicker from Robin.

"Okay, Call in if you have an complications. Kaldur Out" Kaldur said before KF could reply to Artemis via Comm-Link.

"Okay Wallman, stick together?" Rob asked.

"Together, Jeez don't you know how many people get napped around here in Gotham" Wally replied with a hint of worry.

By now Wally And Dick had reached the broken down building.

"Dammmmmnn."Wally commented on the building. It was very old. Possibly 50 years old. No windows were intact, Half of the roof was gone and the door opened with ease.

Wally coughed as he walked in. "Should i -cough- do a search through?"

"Nah, this building could go down in any minute. Stay close." Robin replied carefully.

"Alright, but this place is a mess."Wally commented before coughing. They were on the sixth floor out of the 7 story building.

They kept walking practically back to back. But Robin kept noticing something weird. It seemed as if someone had been in here recently.

Robins thoughts were caught off by Wally. "Psst. Dude. Look." Wally whispered to Dick pointing at the floor.

Dick walked closer to notice their were foot prints. New ones. Dick ushered Wally to get behind him as they followed the foot prints. The foot prints led straight to a wall. Nothing but a wall.

"_This is not right. Creepy almost" _Robin thought. _"I better tell Kaldur" _

"Hey Kaldur, We found some foot prints. Their pretty fresh. We didn-" Robins thoughts were cut off by Wally.

"RUN!" Wally yelled as he grabbed Dick and started running down the steps. Their was a bomb in the wall . Wally was able to peel apart the "wall" and revealed a bomb counting down from 16 seconds.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7 "Kaldur! Theirs a Bomb!" Dick screamed into the Comm-Link "Their might be one in yours too!Get out of your building!"_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3 by now Wally had only gotten to the 4th floor and knew they weren't going to make it. Robin was making him run slower and he had to dodge MANY obstacles._

_2_

_1_

_Wally heard an explosion and a gust of wind which flew them both a few feet. Wally took no time ,So he quickly jumped on top of Dick._

_CREEEAAAAAAAKKKKKK_

_And that's the last thing they heard before they blacked out._

* * *

The team hearing Robin ran towards their building ,obviously not in time, to see the building collapsing on itself in flames.

"NOOO!" M'gann screamed as she started flying towards the remains of the building. She and Artemis were in tears while Kaldur and Superboy had a horrified/shocked look on their faces.

Kaldur ran and quickly put out the flames with his weapons (**a/n: i don't even know what they are...).**

Artemis M'gann and Superboy began to lift the rubble as Kaldur called in the league.

"This is batman. What do you need?" Batman asked in a stern tone.

"Sir, theirs been an accident involving K-kid flash and Ro-Robin." Kaldur muttered out.

"What. Happened?" Batman asked now with a worried tone.

"Their bulding had a bomb, It collapsed on itself as they were inside." Kaldure explained. After that Batman just hung up.

Little did they know , That Robin and Kid Flash were no where near okay.

* * *

Robin coughed a couple of times."_Wow. Not too bad..."_ Robin said as he quickly recalled what had happened. "Wally!?" Robin yelled out. Luckily all Robin had was a twisted ankle ,a sprained wrist and many bruises on his body, plus a very nasty gash on his leg.

"Wally!?" Robin called out again looking around. He slowly pushed himself up too look around. You couldn't even tell that this was a building. Rubble was everywhere. Robin barely had room to stand. Not good for a speedster Robin thought getting worried. He started walking around as he saw a body , a few feet away.

_"Wally"_ Robin thought as he limped towards him.

"Wally!?" Robin sat down next to his body towards him, almost gagging at the sight. Wally looking bad. Really bad. He had a horrible gash in his abdomen and he was pretty sure a foot was suppose d to twist that way. Not to mention he was bleeding badly in some places, including his gash which was bleeding profusely.

"WALLY!" Robin shook him slightly. He then checked his pulse . Good. He has a pulse. He then noticed he had to put pressure on his wound. He put both his hands pressing down on his abdomen . "Wally! Bro come on!"

Wally moaned and started coughing blood. "R-Rob?"

"Shshsh don't talk. Your injured." Rob said.

Wally lifted his head and looked down his body. "Oh god, Look at me" Wally said as he started to moan and gasp in pain.  
"It hurts so much Rob. I-It R-really H-hurts" Wally whimpered as he slowly started drifting off.

"No, NO NO! Wally stay with me. Come on buddy. Its gonna be okay. Wally. WALLY!" Rob quickly removed his hands and shuffled over to his face. He checked for breathing and a pulse. He was breathing but was light , just like his pulse. Rob looked down and saw his wound was still bleeding. He put one hand on it as he reached the other to his Comm-Link.

~Static~ "DAMN!" Rob muttered. He then remembered he had a bat signal . Batman gave it to him in emergencies like this. He quickly clicked the button that would alert him. Batman was their only hope now.

* * *

Batman had alerted Flash , Green Lantern (Hal Gordon), And Superman and told them to get here immediately. He was in the Bat Plane on his way to the outskirts of Gotham. Right before he landed he received a signal from Robin. Thankfully it showed exactly where he was in the remains of the building. As he stepped out he saw the Kaldur , M'gann , Artemis ,and Connor trying to clear the rubble aside Superman , a very worried flash and Green Lantern. Batman ran over to them.

"Robin sent me a signal. According to this he is under on the west side of the building." Batman explained as they ran over. Before Flash ran Batman grabbed his arm.

"Flash."

"Yeah?" He replied with a worried tone.

"You know their not coming out of there unscathed right." Batman asked with his own tone of concern.

Flash only gulped and nodded as Batman let go of his arm so they could help. They all started digging at a vigorous rate. Thats when everyone saw something they didn't want to see.

* * *

"R-rob?" It had been a good half hour as Robin sat their applying pressure to Wally's wound while occasionally checking his pulse. The bleeding had stopped but his wound hadnt closed yet

"D-dude your awake!" Rob replied as he slid slightly closer to Wally.

"Y-yeah, Bro y-you k-know i'm not c-coming o-out of t-this al-alive r-right." Wally sputtered out.

"What? No no dude. You're going to be okay. Were going to take you to the Cave. You'll recover! D-dont say that!" Robin said mostly to himself as he started tearing up.

"Du-dude you know y-your my b-brother r-right?" Wally whispered out before groaning.

"Ye-yeah of course dude." Rob said as he started crying. "Why aren't you h-healing a-anymore?" Rob asked as he saw that most of his healing scabs were now back to bleeding.

"I-im out o-of en-energy" Wally managed out before he curled up as his stomach made an unnaturally loud grumble.

"Ho-how?! Di-didn't you eat?!" Rob said messily as he kept applying pressure to his wound.

"Y-yeah but my ru-running and h-healing went used it up" He whispered as he started to twitch in pain.

_"OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod" _Robin thought. A hurt speedster was bad, But a hungry one was horrible. He was interrupted as he heard crumbling and muffeled voices

"D-dude! I i think I hear voices!" Robin exclaimed as he looked up at the sealing.

Wally smiled " Hey R-rob. Look a-after U-uncle Ba-barry ok?" Wally sputtered before growing into a dangerous wet cough.

"N-no Wally No!" Rob said as his head snapped to Wally's while his voice was rising.. He had fallen unconscious again. At least he hoped so.

Rob saw a sliver of sunlight hit near him. He quickly started yelling "HELP!"

"FOUND THEM!" He heard a strong male voice say , but wasn't able to identify it as he passed out right next to Wally.

* * *

6 hours later.

Rob awoke to a blinding light coming down on his face. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the room. He was in the cave's recovery room.

'_Where am i?'_ he thought as his memories came flooring in. He quickly shot up and looked around the room.

"You're awake." Batman said as he looked over at him with a gentle smile on his face.

"Y-yeah. How long have i been out!?" He asked cautiously.

"About six hours. You twisted your ankle and sprained your wrist. You had a nasty gash on you're leg but we were able to stitch it up with out it getting infected. Both cast should be off in a week." Batman explained in a less batman way. "You passed out next to Wally as-"

"-Where's Wally!?" Robin gasped.

"He's in the medical room recovering. He suffering abdominal damage and he was severely malnourished. He was awake for about ten minutes before we had to sedate him since he was panicking. His foot is broken and will take a week to remove the cast. He should recover fully in three weeks." Batman explained to Robin.

Robin sighed. "How is he doing overall?"

"He seems to be able to make a full recovery. Although missions for the two of you are out of the question for the next two weeks." Batman explained in a comforting tone.

"Can I see him?" Rob asked quietly.

"Yes but he may not be awake." Batman helped him up as he handed him crutches and led him to Wally's medical room.

As soon as Robin walked in he saw The Flash sitting in the chair next to walked over to the Flash gesturing him to move out of the room with him.

"Wally? You awake?" Rob asked. Wally looked bad but no where near before. He was paler than usual and looked skinnier. He also was shirtless with a huge bandage on his abdomen.

receiving no response Robin decided to talk to him anyway.

"So i know you probably can't hear me but i want you to know the team needs you. _I need you._" Robin said as he started to whimper. " Missions wont be the same if you are not here. You need to wake up. You have to wake up. " Robin said.

"I really want you to know bro. I will feel like utter shit if you don't wake up now." Robin sighed as he continued. " Who else will get Connor mad , spar with me for fun and annoy Artemis? Who will eat all of M'gann's cookies!?"

Robin didn't remember what he had finished off with before he found himself asleep in the chair right next to Wally.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Wally opened his eyes slowly. He looked around the slightly familiar room before he recalled what happened.

He bolted up only to gasp in pain and fall back. He looked down his body to see he was shirtless with a huge bandage on his abdomen. He looked to his right to see a passed out Robin. He couldn't help but laugh , waking up Rob with him.

"WALLY!" Robin jumped and jumped onto Wally , engulfing him into a hug. Wally hissed in pain as Robin jumped back.

"_Sorry!"_ He said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it! How long was I out?" Wally asked still a little woozy.

"About 8 hours bro. Scared the living crap out of everyone." Robin said in a sad tone.

"Well, nice to know im not dead." Wally muttered quietly but Robin heard.

"What was going on when we were trapped? Its like you knew you were going to die. " Robin said quietly.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I had a huge gash on me and it was bleeding pretty bad. I thought I wasn't going to make it so i decided better safe than sorry" Wally said sheepishly.

Robin hit him in his arm lightly. " Dude never say that again. You scared the shit out of me. "Robin said sternly.

"Jeez. Okay. Sorry."Wally muttered rubbing his arm slowly.

"You really thought you were going to die didn't you?" Robin asked softly.

"Well, I don't really trust the league ever since they were under mind control. I thought I was going to die. yeah. At least I would've died a hero."Wally replied seriously.

"I guess, Anyway how do you feel?" Robin asked changing the mood.

"Not going to lie but it hurts like shit. Plus im _reallllyyy _ hungry."Wally said.

"Of course you're hungry. When are you not?"Robin replied in a annoyed tone.

"So you going to get me food or what?" Wally replied casually.

"Ugh fine. Stay here fatty." Robin said as he got up and limped away.

"HEY!" Wally shouted back.

_Yeah, Wally was Wally. He would be okay soon. He was after all the fastest boy alive. He was fast. It was no figure that he would be outta that room fast as well. All he needed was love , comfort and LOTS of food._

_Fin._

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
